Insinuando
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: Sólo había dos opciones: o había sido idea suya, o su padre realmente acababa de rechazar una clara insinuación de parte de su madre para tener sexo desenfrenado en ese momento. Fugaku/Mikoto. One-shot. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Bella Scullw!


**Insinuando.**

**Resumen:** Sólo había dos opciones: o había sido idea suya, o su padre realmente acababa de rechazar una clara insinuación de parte de su madre para tener sexo desenfrenado en ese momento. Fugaku/Mikoto. One-shot.

**Pareja:** Fugaku Uchiha-Mikoto Uchiha.

**Género:** Humor, Romance (?)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Dedicado a:** Bella Scullw. Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa.

**Capítulo Único**.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

―¡Los amigos de Sasuke-chan han llegado! ―el Uchiha pequeño rechinó los dientes ante semejante humillación por parte de su madre.

¿Amigos? De cuando acá Uzumaki y Haruno entraban en esa clasificación.

Naruto tosió, ocultando entre el sonido de tos un leve 'bebé', que obviamente fue pasado desapercibido por su madre, aunque la risa juguetona de Sakura le dio a entender que ella sí había captado el mensaje. Eso sólo aumentó más si nivel de irritación.

¡Genial! Los perdedores de su clase se reían _a costa suya_ gracias a su madre.

―Un placer en conocerla, Mikoto-san ―saludó cordialmente la única femenina del grupo, inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante―. Gracias por recibirnos.

―¡Lo mismo digo, 'ttebayo! ―exclamó Naruto, pasando un brazo por detrás de sus hombros. Le lanzó una mirada de advertencia para que retirara sus asquerosa humanidad de él, obviamente, Uzumaki le ignoró―¡Los _amigos_ de _Sasuke-chan_ están muy felices!

Si no hubiese sido por la enorme e inocente sonrisa de su madre, el bastardo de Naruto hubiese regresado esa noche a su casa con uno o dos dientes menos.

―Es bueno oír eso ―afirmó su madre, meneando su larga melena azabache, como una pequeña niña―Espero que disfruten su rato de diversión, siéntanse como en casa.

―Oh, así será ―prometió Sakura, sin corregirle que en realidad ellos no iban a jugar, sino a realizar unos trabajos pendientes.

Asintiendo, su madre desapareció de su habitación, lugar en el que había entrado como si fuera la cocina, no sin antes lanzarle un beso hacia él.

Hizo una mueca de asco.

Las carcajadas de Naruto resonaron por todo el lugar, antes de que se oyera el estruendoso sonido de un objeto chocando contra algo y las maldiciones por parte de una persona.

* * *

La cena era… algo iba a salir mal, eso era todo.

Sí, su madre acababa de llamarles para comer y para su enorme sorpresa, su hermano mayor, quien no paraba de guiñarle el ojo y sonreírle con complicidad a Sakura, haciendo que esta se sonrojara (¿Es que su hermano estaba ciego y no veía la pinta de nerd de su compañera o es que ahora le iban las 'intelectuales'?) y su padre estaban en la misma mesa, además de él mismo y su linda e inocente progenitora.

Era extraño ver a toda su familia reunida en una mesa, algo que no sucedía desde que Itachi se graduó de la preparatoria hace años atrás, y en armonía, más raro todavía porque su hermano mayor y su padre tenían ciertas… diferencias irreconciliables.

Aunque quizás estaba exagerando mucho y el hecho de que Itachi chocase el convertible de su padre el día de su graduación (único momento en donde vería a su hermano ser regañado y casi asesinado por su progenitor) no hubiese sido _tan_ grave y ambos (padre e hijo) hicieron las paces sin que él se enterara.

O posiblemente fue su madre y su mágica formula de convencimiento, a base de chantaje emocional, caritas de perro triste y lágrimas de cocodrilo, lograran aquella extraña reunión. Primero y principal, el hecho de que su papá haya llegado temprano para la cena era un milagro de la naturaleza.

―¿No es lindo, Fugaku? Los amigos de Sasuke-chan han venido de visita.

Y otra vez con esa palabra. ¡Que no eran sus amigos, joder! Simplemente Kakashi los había puesto en un maldito grupo de tres para hacer un proyecto sobre un tema, que a Sasuke le importaba un carajo, y que contaba como evaluación final.

Puto maestro de mierda.

Fugaku Uchiha enarcó una ceja, al igual que él, _lindo_ no era específicamente un adjetivo muy adecuado para la ocasión.

―Hmph ―murmuraron los dos, inconscientemente, al mismo tiempo.

―Vaya, sí son familia, 'ttebayo ―Naruto soltó con ironía.

―Naruto…―habló Sakura, con cierta advertencia.

―Oh, sí, son tan parecidos. Es encantador ―murmuró Mikoto, sin notar siquiera que el comentario de Naruto era una burla o la amenaza de Sakura hacia el rubio.

Sasuke suspiró, su madre era tan… ¿caída de la mata? Vio como su hermano sonreía divertido.

―¿Y tú qué haces aquí, Itachi? ―preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

―¿Algún problema, hermanito? ―contraatacó el joven, haciendo el mismo gesto.

Gruñó, detestaba que él siempre se le fuera por la tangente.

―No te molestes ―pidió su hermano, obviamente divertido con su enojo, Sasuke rodó los ojos―, es sólo que Deidara me ha plantado para ir al concierto de una amiga.

Pff, como si le importara que aquél raro transexual lo haya dejado tirado.

* * *

Bueno, si había algo aburrido en ese mundo, eso eran las cenas de su casa. De hecho, si no fuera por Naruto quien bromeaba y hacía reír, sorpresivamente, a todos (su padre y él sólo curvaban levemente los labios), ya se habría retirado mucho tiempo atrás, como era su costumbre.

No estaba tan familiarizado con aquellos tipos de reunión en donde todos reían, sin importar quién era mejor, como sucedía generalmente en las cenas Uchiha. Hasta su padre se le notaba un poco más… relajado y a su madre le brillaban los ojos de la emoción.

Naruto tenía una extraña capacidad de atraer a todos con su hiperactivo comportamiento, hasta Sakura se veía más linda con sus ojos irradiando felicidad verdadera y sin esos lentes que realmente le restaban muchísimos puntos.

El ambiente se puso más entretenido cuando Itachi se unió a las juegos, las risas (él trataba de disimularlas un poco) iluminaron aquél comedor, que generalmente era muy opaco y de hecho, Sasuke pensó que aquello no podía salir mal de ninguna forma.

Quizás, tan solo quizás, permitiera a esas dos plagas volver a su casa.

―Nee, Fugaku ―oyó a su madre llamar, mientras las risas de sus… conocidos y los chistes de Naruto e Itachi seguían alegrando el ambiente―, he comprado un nuevo conjunto de lencería ―hizo una pausa, como dando cierto aire coqueto al asunto―¿te gustaría verla ahora?

Y entonces, la media sonrisa que tenía en su rostro, se congeló. De hecho, _todos_ los presentes se paralizaron en su sitio, inundando la estancia de un silencio expectante ante aquél _atrevido_ y _obvio_ comentario.

¿No se suponía que su madre era una inocentona?

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

―No ―respondió su padre, sorbiendo un poco su café antes de levantarse de la mesa y comenzar a andar hacia quien sabe donde coño.

La linda sonrisa que tenía su madre se tensó de inmediato y poco a poco fue disminuyendo, hasta convertirse en una fina línea dura. Con el ceño fruncido, se levantó de la mesa obviamente dolida y se perdió por otra dirección, lejos de dónde habría salido su padre.

Sasuke juró que en el momento donde aquél 'No' salió de su padre, sintió una enorme bofetada en el rostro (y eso que la negativa no había ido para él).

Un momento…

Aquello no podía ser cierto, es decir… dudaba que su padre haya rechazado una clara invitación de su padre para tener sexo desenfrenado en ese momento.

Sí tenía que ser eso, solo imaginaciones suyas, esa era la explicación más clara que había. Pero realmente demasiados factores contradecían esa opción. Un ejemplo claro de eso era la cara de Itachi, su siempre tranquilo y relajado hermano parecía a punto de salir a matar a Deidara (el amigo que debió pasar a buscarlo hace como una hora atrás) por dejarlo ante lindo escenario.

Miró hacia su derecha, donde la única persona racional en la mesa le diría que aquello no había sucedido, pero sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo cuando la cara rojiza de Sakura le dio a entender que quizás la cosa había sido en serio. No, aquello era desalentador, se suponía que la Haruno era un pan de Dios, virgen de pies a cabeza (como su rara amiga Hyuga, cuyo nombre no recordaba), pero si ella había captado el mensaje y su padre no…

No, no podía serlo. Tenía que ser una mala broma sacada de algún programa de asqueroso intento de comedia.

Miró a la última persona que podía renovarle la esperanza. Estaba seguro al cien por ciento de que _él_ salvaría su pobre y perturbada mente.

Dirigió sus ojos ónix a su izquierda, donde Naruto estaba…

Mierda, Naruto no comía.

Eso no fuera tan mala señal si el plato que tuviera al frente, fuera de cualquier cosa menos _ramen_.

¡Joder, no!

¿Por qué su noche debió ser arruinada de esa forma? Quiso estampar la cara contra la mesa, y de paso pedir una prueba de paternidad.

Por la forma en que Itachi rechinaba los dientes, era probable que también pensara lo mismo.

―Sasuke ―la voz de Naruto Uzumaki, el tonto de su clase, el perdedor, sonó seria por primera vez desde que lo conoció―, sé que no nos conocemos mucho, de hecho me caes mal, pero me siento en la responsabilidad de preguntar… ―hizo una pausa, como dudando si seguir o no. El silencio inundó nuevamente el lugar, Sakura miró a Naruto, expectante al igual que él―¿seguro que no eres adoptado?

El Uchiha abrió la boca para exclamar que dejara de decir mierdas, pero se dio cuenta que no tenía cómo rebatirlo, no ante tremenda escena. Bufó molesto y se puso a revolver la sopa que tenía en frente.

Itachi se comenzó a masajear sus sienes, mientras murmuraba 'perdónalo, Señor'

* * *

Fugaku Uchiha, sentado desde su escritorio, observó la linda vista que tenía en su oficina y, otra vez, agradeció poseerla.

―Fue gracioso ―admitió, curvando la comisura de sus labios, detallándola con ojos hambrientos

―Oh, vamos, la cara de los chicos no tuvo precio ―Mikoto, por su lado, rió abiertamente, desde el sofá, donde se encontraba acostada usando un lindo conjunto de lencería, que dejaba mucho a la imaginación―. Te dije que sería una gran idea, la próxima vez intentemos algo parecido con los amigos de Itachi, tal vez podríamos hacerles creer que es gay.

El hombre suspiró, el que piense que su mujer es un ángel es un completo imbécil.

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N:** ¡Tantán! Okey, está asqueroso e.e, pero es la primera vez que escribo sobre la pareja (intentar sería una mejor palabra). He hecho lo mejor que pude, tratando de hacerlos reír un poco :'D

En fin… ¡FELIZ CUMPLE, BELLA! *o* Te mereces algo mejor que esto, pero bueno… e.e

Pásala bien :) Un beso.

PD: Dejen reviews, son gratis :D


End file.
